


It Hurts (But It's Worth It For You)

by tryslora



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Eloping, Established Relationship, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Tattoos, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-14 01:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/831133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryslora/pseuds/tryslora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles hates needles. No, Stiles <i>really</i> hates needles. But tattoos mean something, and this is more than he can say with words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Hurts (But It's Worth It For You)

**Author's Note:**

> Incorporates one element from season 3 episode 1. More notes at the end in case there are folks who haven't seen it yet.

“Are you sure you want to do this? I mean you passed out when—”

“Don’t.” Stiles glares at Scott. “Do not mention that again, particularly since you’ve already managed to bring it up five times in the last two hours. Yes, I remember passing out. No, I do not like needles. Yes, I really want to do this. Tattoos are supposed to mean something, and this _definitely_ means something.”

He clenches his hands at his sides, trying to bleed some of the tension away, because it’s true. He wants to do this. He’s just not sure if he _can_. Stiles smiles weakly. “Besides, it’s small. How much could it hurt?”

Stiles manages to keep up the facade of _all right_ until he is lying back in the chair with his shirt off. The tattoo artist has marked off where he’ll be working, right over his heart, and keeps reminding him that it’s going to hurt. Stiles just barely manages to keep himself from snapping back at him that _of course it’s going to fucking hurt_. Instead he closes his eyes, because maybe, if he doesn’t see the needle, it won’t— _ohfuck, it hurts._

It’s just the first touch when he feels his mind waver, because even without seeing it, he knows it’s a needle pricking his skin, over and over, drawing something _permanent_ on his body. He opens his eyes without thinking and it is _right there_ , oh holy mother of God this can’t be happening, why did he even think this was a good idea?

He hears a whimper and only realizes it’s himself when the world swims. He’s thankful for the chair to hold him up.

A hand curls in his, holding on tight. “Squeeze as hard as you want, dude,” Scott tells him quietly. “It’ll hurt, but it’ll heal.”

The tattooist gives them both a funny look at that, but Stiles cranes his head and nods, appreciative. His fingers clench, desperate to hold onto something and distract himself, and Stiles breathes shakily. In, out, in and out, focusing on his best friend. He tries to find a rhythm only to be stopped by a hand against his chest and a reminder to keep still.

To keep still so this guy can _stab him a thousand times in the heart_.

Why did he think this was a good idea?

Scott smiles wryly. “Don’t blame me, Stiles. You’re the one who said it would be the perfect gift.”

Right, that’s it. Wait. Was some of this out loud? “Am I talking?” He blinks at Scott.

“Sort of?” Scott tilts his head. “Is that one of those questions that wasn’t really supposed to make sense?”

“I don’t know. I just…” Stiles sucks in a breath, trying to keep it shallow so his chest doesn’t move. So his _burning and aching and on fucking fire_ chest doesn’t move. “This was a bad idea.”

“It’s a good idea.” Scott squeezes his hand and Stiles squeezes back, hard. 

“It’s a stupid idea. It’s just a symbol.”

“On your heart.”

“At least I don’t need a blowtorch.” Stiles glances at the tattooist and smiles at his bewildered look. “Joking.”

The guy makes a noise and keeps working. Stiles is curious how far it’s come, but he doesn’t want to see the needle piercing his skin, so he peeks out of the corner of his eyes and sees black on his skin, and _oh God_ …

Crap, he’s thinking about it again.

“Look at me,” Scott orders. “You’ve got a few days after this for it to heal. It’ll be ready for Saturday night.”

“Plenty ready,” the artist says. “Is Saturday important?”

“Wedding,” Stiles manages to say. “Finally getting around to it before we’re dead.”

A low snort of laughter from the artist. “You’re young yet. Far from death.”

Stiles and Scott exchange a look; they’ve been too close to death too many times in the last five years. Stiles is determined to grab onto this chance and not let go. “We’re eloping.”

“Congratulations.”

“Not with me.” Scott holds up his free hand in negation. “I’m waiting for my girlfriend to be my girlfriend again.” He seems to realize how odd that sounds and makes a face. “Long story and very complicated. Let’s not talk about that.”

“This is how I’m proposing.” Stiles manages another breath then, slow and deep. “It means something to him. I’ve got everything arranged.”

“Well then, you ought to be good to go.” The artist sets the needle aside and takes a moment to put a small bandage over the tattoo. “Keep that on for a bit, then let it get some air and heal. It won’t hurt if you keep it covered up until Saturday, if you need it to be a surprise.”

Stiles blinks. “It’s done?”

“It’s done.”

“Hah!” Stiles fist pumps. “And I didn’t pass out.”

It lasts only until he stands, and Scott catches him on the way down. Still, Stiles counts it as a job well done, since the ink is on his skin, and all that’s left is to get them to the altar.

Which is how he comes to be standing in front of Derek on Saturday morning, his shirt off, the tiny triskele over his heart clearly visible and still red around the edges while it heals. Derek touches it, fingertips skating over the skin, and Stiles stifles a slight hiss.

“You hate needles,” Derek says.

“I hate needles. And I got this. For you. For us.” Stiles smiles slightly. “Better than a wedding ring, I thought, although maybe a bit presumptuous, since I haven’t actually asked yet. Besides, I figure you get tortured all the time for me. I can stand a little pain for you this once.”

He ends up getting married shirtless. They both are, ink proudly displayed as they take their vows, their link written on their skin for all to see.

Yes, Stiles wants to do this.

More than anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so there are all these "Stiles gets tattooed" fics out there and now we know that Stiles passes out when Scott's getting his (well, trying anyway). So I wanted to do something that incorporates that and he _still_ does it. For reasons. And yes, it's short and kind of schmoopy, but it's done. :)


End file.
